


Ablaze

by ygstan_ahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: A/B/O, Domestic!AU, Inspired by another Markbum fic - To Me (US), M/M, Mating, Smut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/pseuds/ygstan_ahgase
Summary: Jaebeom takes care of Mark as he goes through his first heat years after he gave birth to their daughter, Saera.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Markbeom fic fest 2020





	Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluetint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/gifts).



> This is extremely late because of all the things that had happened to me personally and to my family for the last few months, but I'm here! Thank you so much for your patience :)
> 
> The prompt I chose for this fic is Mpreg/ABO, Fluffy Smut, which I got really lucky because there is a fic that's already in my drafts for YEARS so I just chose to continue it!
> 
> This is also heavily inspired by another work entitled To Me (Us) by morkzone, however, the main difference is the appearance of heats and knotting--which is not part of the original work. It may be good to read that before reading this one, but this can also be a stand-alone, of course!
> 
> I also want to apologize to the receiver of this fic in advanced because it got really sloppy towards the end, because I kind of rushed it. I hope it's still okay!

~*~

The beeping of their alarm clock stirred Jaebeom from his peaceful sleep. He was confused for a moment, checking his surroundings before looking at the clock on the bed side table. He groans in annoyance, it is a Saturday so the alarm is not supposed to go off. He may have turned it on by mistake sometime this week, or maybe Saera when they took her to their bed a few nights prior—he doesn’t know for sure.

Jaebeom was about to go back to sleep when he noticed his husband on the other side of the bed, curling like a ball and far away from him. He doesn’t like it when Mark is not next to him in breathing distance, especially when they’re in bed. It’s also a surprise for him because Mark has been so touchy and clingy over the last year when they finally got over the awkwardness and the confusion between them because of the rocky start of their marriage. Mark loves to touch him, hug him, cuddle him in bed, or just be as close to him as possible whenever they’re together. Jaebeom doesn’t complain, he loves it when Mark clings to him or sticks to him like glue—making up for those first almost two years when he didn’t allow the omega to touch him.

So this situation is kind of… confusing for him. His husband looks so small even though he had already managed to gain some solid weight and muscle, curled up on himself on the other side of the bed with the blanket pooling at his feet.

“Love?” Jaebeom moves closer to the omega. “Mark? Are you okay?” The alpha lays a hand on top of the omega’s arm and gasps when he felt how hot his skin is.

“Mark? You’re burning up. Are you okay?” Jaebeom frowns when the omega didn’t move, he just continued clutching his Pikachu plushie against his chest while whining. The alpha turns the lamp on and gasps even louder when he sees the beads of sweat forming at Mark’s forehead and face. His white, loose, sleeveless shirt is also drenched with sweat on his back, his husband’s legs pressed together tightly and Mark’s whines and cries are also increasing in pitch.

Fuck.

The penny finally dropped and Jaebeom realized what’s happening to his husband.

“Mark?” Jaebeom cradles the back of Mark’s neck gently, hissing at his husband’s temperature before wrapping his other arm behind his knees, trying to turn him around so that he would face him. “Baby—let’s get you out of these clothes…” Mark allowed his husband to turn him around and remove the plushie from his tight hold. The omega whimpered loudly when Jaebeom pulls him closer—finally opening his eyes to stare at his husband’s worried ones.

“It hurts… Jaebeom-ah…” Mark grabs the front of Jaebeom’s shirt before burying his face on the younger’s neck, lifting one of his legs over Jaebeom’s and he let out a high-pitched whine when his hard cock came in contact with his husband’s muscled thigh.

Jaebeom tries to divert his attention from the noises that his husband is making, as well as the slow grinding of his crotch against his thigh where he can feel Mark’s very hard dick, as well as the patch of wetness from the back of his boxers. He can feel himself getting hard and hot, wanting to take Mark right then and there and throw caution out of the wind, but he can’t. He needs to take care of Mark first and his well-being.

Good thing their two-year-old daughter is with Mark’s father along with her nanny since last night, and promised to return her today for dinner. Hopefully Mark is already sated by the time their daughter comes home.

“Jaebeom-ah… Please…” Mark sucks on Jaebeom’s neck while he continues to rock his hips against Jaebeom’s thigh. “I need you… it hurts… please…” Mark looks up with his teary and red-rimmed eyes as he pulls his husband closer, lifting his head to catch Jaebeom’s mouth in a deep, hot kiss. Jaebeom was taken aback, his husband’s mouth is so hot and warm that he can’t help but melt into it, coaxing his tongue to play with the omega’s enthusiastic ones. He felt Mark’s sharp teeth grazing his tongue and lips before the omega dives back in to suck on his tongue.

“M-Mark.” Jaebeom uses his strength to pull the needy omega away from him—before he completely loses all of his restraints. “I need to get you out of these clothes… you’re drenched in sweat and you’re burning up.” Mark cries out before latching himself on Jaebeom’s side again, only to be pushed back a little by the alpha.

“Mark, listen to me.” Jaebeom lifts the omega’s chin so that he can stare at those doe eyes he fell in love with four years ago. He smiles before wiping the tears that escaped Mark’s eyes, “You need a cold shower, remember what Jinyoung and Jackson told us?” He asks, caressing the whining omega’s cheekbone and Mark bites his lower lip in vain, but nodded in agreement. “We need to lower your temperature at the first signs of your heat…” He kisses Mark’s drenched forehead and Mark whimpers again, but just shakes his head while not moving his gaze away from the alpha.

Mark sure had experienced heat before, since they were together, but it became more intense right after his pregnancy. Jinyoung explained that it is normal especially now that he had given birth, it just means that his hormones are spiking stronger before pregnancy came.

“W-will you take care of me after I shower?” Mark blubbers—hands gripping his husband’s shirt firmly before nuzzling his nose against Jaebeom’s cheek. 

“Yes, love. I promise. I promise I’ll take care of you after your shower.” Jaebeom kisses his husband’s nose, and Mark lifted his arms so that Jaebeom can remove his shirt off. He gulps as he sees Mark’s now more defined pectoral muscles and abs, since he had been hitting the gym with Jinyoung and even enrolled at a martial arts tricking school with Jackson while Saera is with their nanny. He was close to drooling when he sees the sheen of sweat on the lines of Mark’s stomach, but quickly regains his composure because he knows that there is more to come that will be more difficult to handle.

“Baby, let’s get your boxers off.” He murmurs breathlessly as his shaky hand grasps Mark’s hipbone even though he’s so tempted to run them over the omega’s twitching stomach. Mark whines again at the contact, panting heavily now that he is exposed to the cold air of the room.

“Just a little more, Mark.” He kisses Mark’s temple before slowly lowering the waistband of his tight boxers. Mark sobs as the fabric drags against his hard cock, and Jaebeom groans at the struggle of taking the now drenched fabric completely off of his husband’s hips.

“Fuck.” He moans when Mark’s cock is right in front of him—bouncing against the side of his hips, red, angry, with veins bulging at the underside and white pearls of precum covering the tip. He pulls the boxers down Mark’s legs and ankles and snarls at how wet the cotton underwear is.

With too much self-restraint, he lifted the omega easily after he takes his shirt off, before walking towards their en-suite bathroom.

It was supposed to be a short ride, but Jaebeom needs to keep his balance in check while Mark nibbles, kisses, and licks on his earlobe, and the skin just behind his ear.

“Mark—“ The omega latches his mouth on the juncture of Jaebeom’s neck and shoulder just when they entered their huge bathroom. “We’re here, baby.” Jaebeom settles the omega on the toilet seat before reaching for the shower faucet, but Mark holds on to his arm, not allowing him to move an inch away from him.

“Don’t leave me…” Mark brings the alpha’s hand to his lips and Jaebeom smiles at his needy husband amusedly.

“I’m just gonna turn the shower on, baby.” He squeezes Mark’s hand in assurance, before stepping inside the shower to turn the faucet on. He grazes his fingers over the water flowing from the shower head and the temperature is just right to lower Mark’s temperature even just a little bit. He goes back to his husband who’s still perched on the toilet seat, his lips on a huge pout and head bowed. Jaebeom immediately cradles him in his arms, nudging his forehead against the omega to get his attention.

“The water is ready, baby.” He pecks his nose and Mark, who’s still disappointed because the alpha left him alone for 2 minutes—continued to pout but still rounded his arms around Jaebeom.

“Carry me inside…” He says and Jaebeom smiles blindingly again.

“Okay love.” He carries Mark towards the shower with ease as if his husband weighs nothing. As soon as they stepped into the shower and the cold water hits Mark’s overly heated and blazing skin, he hisses for a second, before sighing loudly at the feeling of the water hitting his back and the his head. He clings on to Jaebeom’s shoulders, dropping his forehead on the alpha’s chest as he relishes the feeling of his temperature lowering slowly.

“This feels amazing…” He moans against Jaebeom’s chest and the alpha started to massage his nape and his scalp, the omega pressing himself closer to him by instinct, the arms that are wrapped around Jaebeom’s body tightening a little.

“J-Jae…” Jaebeom turns the omega around slowly, allowing the shower to hit the top of Mark’s head as he wraps an arm around his husband, pushing him flush against his chest as he plastered a wet kiss on his shoulder, nape, and on top his head.

“How are you feeling, Mark?”

“Great.” Mark mumbles as his husband continues to shower his shoulders and nape with kisses as the water from the shower flows from his hair to his body. “I can feel my temperature lowering…” Mark moans when Jaebeom turns his head to the side and pressing a wet kiss on his neck, darting his tongue before sucking on it. Mark’s hands grips his husband’s arm tight when Jaebeom didn’t stop his skilled mouth from kissing and marking him—which is now below his ear, which made him groan aloud and he can feel himself getting wetter and his dick growing harder.

“You like that?” Jaebeom licks his husband’s ear as his palm glides over the omega’s neck, to his collarbones, until he reaches Mark’s chest. Mark has his eyes closed and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth—his husband’s talented fingers now cupping his chest, his thumb rubbing circles around the skin surrounding his nipple. He is not even touching his sensitive nubs but he is already shaking at the sensitivity, and Jaebeom chuckles against his ear and when he continues to purposely avoid touching his husband where he knows he wanted him the most.

“J-Jaebeom…” The alpha released his tight hold around his husband and does the same with Mark’s other chest, the omega now wrapping one arm around his husband’s nape to keep him steady as Jaebeom continues to litter kisses on his now exposed neck and collarbones, all the while still rubbing the same areas.

“Hmm?” Jaebeom noses on Mark’s neck and the omega squealed when Jaebeom’s thumbs finally touched him. He didn’t even give Mark time to breathe, the movements of his thumbs around Mark’s perked and red nipples are harsh, rushed, and relentless, hoping to give Mark pleasure as he goes through this stage.

“J-Jae… Fuck…” Jaebeom tugs on his nubs alternately, pinching and rubbing them until Mark is wailing at the sensitivity and pleasure coursing through his veins. Mark can feel his cock getting even harder and his slick running down his thighs because of the continuous assault his husband his making against his nipples.

“B-Beommie—“ Mark felt his husband’s lips capturing his slightly parted ones, kissing his mouth lewdly, one of his hands leaving Mark’s nipples to grab his jaw and tilt his head at the perfect angle so that he can delve deeper and kiss his husband frantically.

Jaebeom didn’t stop rubbing Mark’s nipple while he’s kissing him, his own cock throbbing inside his boxers as he can feel Mark’s moans against his own mouth, his tongue gliding against the omega’s, sucking on them until Mark is breathless. Jaebeom pulls away but not after teething Mark’s lips until they’re raw and red. He is still nuzzling his husband’s mouth when he gave Mark’s nipple a hard pinch, the omega screaming in both pain and pleasure, his knees buckling and his hold against Jaebeom’s nape tightening, and Jaebeom cannot help himself but close the tiny gap between their lips once more, feeling his husband’s hot cavern against his own lips and mouth. The water from the shower is still hitting both of their bodies but neither of them seem to care, the only thing that matters right now is their mouths against each other’s, tongues meeting and fighting for dominance. Mark eventually won after Jaebeom gave him the chance to dominate the kiss for once, the omega sucking on Jaebeom’s tongue hard before running his teeth over the soft muscle, before his gorgeous canines dig against Jaebeom’s plushed bottom lip.

“Fuck.” Mark pulls Jaebeom’s lip away from his teeth when the alpha circles around waist again, while his other hand grazes the head of his throbbing and leaking erection. “J-Jaebeom…” The omega throws his head back against Jaebeom’s shoulder when the alpha teases him again, his hand gliding over his taut stomach, purposely avoiding his erection and Jaebeom giggled against his ear.

“What do you want me to do, my love?” Jaebeom nips at his earlobe while the pad of his fingers leave feather light touches across his swollen head, making Mark whimper in frustration, his hands gripping Jaebeom’s arms tight and trying to guide him to grab his cock.

“T-touch me… please…”

“I am touching you, baby.” Jaebeom chuckles again, he is feeling a little playful just to hear Mark whine and whimper and beg for him, even just this time. “Tell me what you want me to do…”

“Touch me… You said you’ll take care of me, right? I need you… I need you to touch me here…” He guides Jaebeom’s hand on his dick once again. “Please… Jaebeommie…” He looks up to meet Jaebeom’s eyes, flashing his signature, glassy doe eyes—partnered with his bottom lip trapped between his gorgeous teeth, and Jaebeom knows it’s game over.

He pulls Mark into another deep kiss, distracting him and he smiles against Mark’s mouth when he hears a satisfied mewl, which turned into a shriek and a twitch in his body when his big hand finally wraps around the omega’s cock.

Mark is unbelievably hard, he doesn’t think Mark had been this hard before. He growls against Mark’s ear when he starts pumping him at a steady pace, his thumb drawing harsh circles on the tip—his husband’s body quaking uncontrollably against his.

“You’re so fucking hard, baby. And your moans sounds so good…” Jaebeom moans against his neck as he continues to jack his husband off. 

Mark wanted to say something, anything, but his brain is too overwhelmed with sensations attacking his entire body. He moans aloud when Jaebeom rubs his swollen head once again before running the pad of his thumb on the pulsating vein on the underside, and Mark screams aloud when he cums, spurting white across the bathroom floor, his stomach, and his husband’s hand. The water washes the mess on his stomach and Jaebeom’s hand as his husband continues to pet him by kissing his neck and rubbing his abs and hipbones.

However, the omega knows he’s not done yet, he’s just starting.

Mark quickly turns around and backs Jaebeom against the bathroom wall, the water not reaching them anymore and just continues to hit the tiled floor, but neither Mark nor Jaebeom cares as Mark planted a solid kiss against his husband’s lips, devouring him hungrily as he explores his husband’s toned body with his hands until he rounds them on his neck, pulling him closer as he continues to suck on his husband’s tongue and lips.

“Damn.” Jaebeom mutters breathlessly when Mark started to press his body closer to his—until they’re chest to chest and their erections rubbing against each other’s. Mark moans against his husband’s neck as he grinds up to rub his still achingly hard dick against his husband’s equally hard and obstructed one.

Jaebeom thrusts up and places his hands on Mark’s hips as they continue to grind against each other, the omega started to plant kisses on his chest as his other hand drops on his stomach. That was when Jaebeom snapped out of it and got reminded of the main reason why they’re here and why they’re doing this in the first place.

He needs to take care of Mark.

So, he quickly grabs his husband wrist that his now reaching for his clothed erection, while the other lands on the omega’s hips to stop him from grinding against him, even though Jaebeom doesn’t want to because of how good it feels.

Mark yelps in surprise when they switch places, his husband carefully backing him against the wall, which was a great contrast to what he did to Jaebeom a few minutes ago. Jaebeom quickly noses along his neck, while he grabs Mark’s hands to trap it against his own hips.

“Just let me take care of you, baby.” Jaebeom stares at him in the eyes and Mark gulps at the hungry look on his husband’s eyes, making him bite his bottom lip unconsciously, and Jaebeom’s stares zeroes there, before he pulls at the lip using his own lips, sucking on the raw muscle making the omega whine again.

“Jaebeom…” Mark groans when Jaebeom started to litter his face with kisses, before going down to his neck, nudging his chin up so that he’ll have better access to his long, gorgeous neck. Jaebeom licks a long, hard stripe at the center of Mark’s neck and his Adam’s apple, before going back down to suck on the thin skin at the dip of his throat.

“You taste so sweet, baby.” Jaebeom murmurs against Mark’s chest as his kisses turn wetter and deeper as he goes down Mark’s body, mapping the omega’s pale skin in red, pinkish, and purple hues. Mark is a moaning mess each time Jaebeom would mark his body with his lips and teeth, loving each and every bruise he leaves on his body, but his dick is not really liking the pace his husband is setting, so he tried to thrust up so that he could brush his erection on Jaebeom’s neck, who’s now crouching in front of him.

“Someone’s impatient.” Jaebeom chuckles as he slowly sinks to his knees, making Mark choke on his breath when he feels hot air being blown against the sensitive head of his cock. He looks down and whimpers even further with the look on his husband’s face.

Jaebeom looks like a wild tiger who finally found his prey and ready to devour it whole and suck it dry.

Which what Jaebeom did after a few seconds.

“Oh… fuuuuck.” Mark groans and thrashes against Jaebeom’s tight hold against his hands and hips when Jaebeom engulfs half of his dick in one go, his talented tongue drawing circles around the head before delivering a hard suction, causing Mark’s hips to buck up by instinct. Jaebeom alternates his movements from rapidly circling the head with his tongue to sucking the head, but not going further down his husband’s dick just yet.

Mark doesn’t seem to mind though, the pleasure of Jaebeom’s mouth around the head of his dick is enough to keep his hips from stuttering and his legs to buckle. 

“J-Jaebeom…” Mark groans when Jaebeom hums around his member before pulling out, the alpha’s tongue sticking out to prod his slit, licking on the precum that drip out of it before rolling his tongue against the bundle of nerves once again, spreading the white, thick liquid over it, which made the strokes of his tongue sloppier and slicker, before swallowing the head again, only this time, he sucks harder, the obscene sounds his mouth is making against Mark’s dick reverberating against the walls of their bathroom, along with the escalating moans and mewls of the man being blown.

“J-Ja-Jaeb—“ Mark sobbed when Jaebeom grazes his teeth over the head of his dick before going back to sucking him off at a harder and faster pace—which made Mark’s head lean back against the cold shower wall, his nails digging on the meat of his own hips as Jaebeom tightens his hold against his wrists as he blows him at the earnest, his dark eyes bearing holes on the omega.

“Look at me, love.´ Jaebeom pulls away, which made Mark let out a disappointed whine before he obliges, ducking down to stare at his husband. Once their eyes met, Jaebeom captures his husband’s erection once more, bobbing his head up and down at a steady pace, and Mark’s body is slowly losing its control, shaking and quivering immensely, his legs turning to jelly as the intensity of Jaebeom’s suctions against his dick doubled, partnered by his hungry and lustful gaze. He can feel the familiar warmth gathering at the pit of his stomach, and he knows that he is getting really close to spurting white on his husband’s beautiful mouth, or face.

“J-Jaebeom…”

Jaebeom hums in encouragement and delivered one, last, final blow, before he feels Mark’s dick exploding inside his mouth. He pulls Mark’s dick out of his mouth and the omega groans as he sees his cum painting Jaebeom’s lips, chin, and the side of his lips. 

Mark thought that Jaebeom would give him time to at least breathe or ride out his high, but he was wrong—his husband’s mouth engulfs him again, however, this time, he takes him as deep as he can, the alpha’s lips wrapped around the base of his dick and his throat constricting to accommodate his member. Mark’s hypersensitive nerves went haywire as his husband gulps around the dick inside his mouth with a talent that could match (or even surpass) that of a paid professional.

“FUCK. FUCK. Jaebeom—“ He writhes and squirms from Jaebeom’s tight hold on his wrists, his mouth agape and his head had fallen back against the tiled wall behind his head as Jaebeom clamps the head of his dick firmly before swallowing a few times around his head and Mark’s whimpering so much by now.

The alpha spares him some mercy by pulling out of his for a few centimeters and omega uses it to breathe out the air that he was holding since Jaebeom had him inside his mouth again. Though it didn’t last long because Jaebeom drops his head once more, the head of Mark’s dick slapping the back of his throat roughly, before moving his head up, almost pulling out, and slamming his head down again, driving his mouth around his husband’s cock and Mark is speechless, his hold on his hips bruising. He is torn between escaping Jaebeom’s hands and mouth or driving his hips faster and cum deep inside his husband’s throat. Mark wanted to do at least one of those (but leaning towards the latter, tbh), so he tried wiggling his arms so that Jaebeom would let go of his wrists that he’s trapping against his own hips, however, with his husband’s superior strength caging his trembling body, he knows there is no way that he can do it.

Jaebeom finally looks up to Mark when Mark ducks his head again and his body arched like a bow, smirking around his dick (he doesn’t know how the hell the alpha can smirk with a dick in his mouth, but) as if to tell him to just take it.

Which he did.

With each slap of Mark’s dick against his husband’s throat earns him a moan, a slurp, or a cough, which heightened his arousal even more so he isn’t surprised that he can already feel the heat looming at the pit of stomach with just a few bobs of his husband’s head against his dick.

Jaebeom felt Mark’s cock twitch inside his mouth so he sped up his thrusts and increased the level of his suctions, until Mark is ejaculating once more. He can feel his husband’s hot cum against his tongue before he pulls it out— the omega’s cum painting his cheeks and chin once again, some of it now dripping down his chest and he smirks when he sees Mark’s body jerking vigorously, his eyes closed and chest heaving up and down at a crazy rate and now splotched in red. He knows that Mark’s face and ears will be pretty much the same.

Despite cumming three times already, Mark’s erection hasn’t flagged one single bit, to his fascination. It’s still rock hard against his husband’s stomach, angled slightly to the left and it bounced against the omega’s abs when Mark jerks again, tremors still running up and down his spine.

“Are you okay, baby?” Jaebeom finally lets go of his hands and Mark immediately wraps them around his husband’s neck, who’s now pressing light kisses over his hips, abs, up to his chest. Mark pulls his husband’s head up to meet his mouth, kissing him bruisingly—his tongue running over Jaebeom’s lips, chin, and cheeks to collect his own cum, before kissing Jaebeom again aggressively. There is something overly erotic with the way their tongues glide against each other, tasting Mark in both of their mouths is such a major turn on.

“B-Beomie..” Mark pulls away to nuzzle the alpha’s cheek, and Jaebeom hums while he massages the omega’s hips.

“Can you fuck me now?” Mark looks at him and Jaebeom feels a sizzle of hot, white pleasure run down his spine when he sees the look on his husband’s eyes.

He looks almost innocent, as if he’s asking him if they could eat ice cream after dinner or if Jaebeom can join him at the art convention he had been wanting to go to since time in memorial. The omega’s eyes are dilated, his wet fringe blocks his forehead and his cheeks flushed and splotched in pink. His lips are also a sinful red, maybe because of too much kissing, and some of his cum are still on the sides of his lips and he groans heavily, cupping the omega’s ass possessively as he ducks down once more to give his husband a fervid kiss.

Jaebeom slides a finger on the crack of Mark’s ass and they both groaned against each other’s mouths, one with the feeling of his hole being touched, and the other is the feeling of how wet the other is.

“You’re so fucking wet…fuck.” Jaebeom mumbles against Mark’s lips as Mark spreads his legs further, accommodating two of Jaebeom’s fingers as he circles the throbbing hole that is now oozing with so much slick.

“Jaebeom… please…”

“I know… Baby…” He kisses the omega’s jaw before kissing his ear. “Turn around for me, and I’ll take care of you…” Mark nods and turns around albeit shakily, laying his palms over the tiled wall. Jaebeom guides the omega to bend a little so that he can get a better view of his ass, and he bites his lip when he sees Mark’s hole dripping with slick, his own cock throbbing heavily inside his boxers—the need to just take the omega right then and there resurfacing at the forefront of his brain, but he needs to be patient. Mark is surely still not sated, and he could delay his pleasure a little more just to make sure his husband is more than satisfied.

“Jaebeom… I want you in me…” Mark looks back and their eyes met. “Now… Please fuck me… I need you… Please…” Mark wiggles his ass which made Jaebeom grip the globes of muscles rigorously, making Mark jolt at the touch.

“I need to prep you first… baby… I wanna taste you…” He kisses Mark’s back and the omega whined.

“Then hurry up… I’m dripping…” He murmurs before pushing his ass back on the alpha’s touch, earning him an amused chuckle from the alpha, who is now kneeling behind his husband this time, his hands running up and down his ass cheeks, slapping one of them playfully that got Mark let out a high-pitched whine, before finally spreading the omega’s ass cheeks and revealing his puckered hole.

Jaebeom literally salivated at the sight of his husband’s overly wet hole twitching and throbbing. He runs the pad of his thumb over it and draws slow circles around it and he gasps when Mark sucks in the digit hungrily, moaning unabashedly at the feeling of his hole being stretched even just by the tip of Jaebeom’s thumb.

“Just do something, Jaebeom, please.” Mark moans aloud, Jaebeom’s thumb going in deeper inside him before the alpha pulls it out of him and began rubbing at against his hole teasingly, which made Mark mewl impatiently, turning his head to the side to give his husband a warning glare. “I swear to God Lim Jaebeom—“

Mark’s retort completely died from his tongue and was replaced by a harsh whimper when Jaebeom encloses his mouth over his ass, sucking on his puckered hole lasciviously, his hands spreading his ass cheeks further to accommodate his mouth. Jaebeom pulls away with a loud suck before he darts his tongue, flattening it over his husband’s hole up and down, over and over, his saliva and the omegas slick mixing inside his mouth and around his rim.

“Fuck… Jaebeom…” Jaebeom digs his teeth on the ring of muscle while roughly kneading his ass cheeks, the omega’s shouts now keen and loud against their bathroom, but the alpha revels on his husband’s sounds of pleasure as he continues to suck on Mark’s throbbing hole with precision—his hands not leaving Mark’s ass cheeks as he spreads them even further, his sucks and licks increasing in pressure and speed.

“J-Jaebeom… Oh my God…” Mark’s body jolts when he felt the tip of Jaebeom’s tongue slowly entering his stimulated entrance, which is still dripping slick non-stop, helping the alpha slide his tongue easily, while his other hand travels up to his hip, the tip of his fingers grazing the head of Mark’s dick, and the omega shudders involuntarily, wiggling his ass unconsciously, which made a scream rip out of Mark’s throat, since the action made Jaebeom tongue slide inside his hole, and Jaebeom feels delighted at the sound and how the omega is reacting on anything that he does.

“Fuck… fuck…” Mark continues to mutter curses when Jaebeom eases his tongue all the way in, curling and wiggling it inside him, as the omega started to rock his hips, riding his husband’s tongue slowly, but with growing pressure.

“Holy shi—” Mark whimpers when Jaebeom sucks his ass while his hand finds his sensitive dick, rubbing his thumb against the head rapidly, and the alpha moves his tongue in and out of his hole, and Mark is such a mess once again, the stimulation on his hole and dick is just too much to handle. He stops thinking, he just enjoys the feeling, his hand spreading his hole further to accommodate Jaebeom’s tongue and mouth, as his husband started stroking his overly hard dick.

“J-Jae…”

His husband seemed to have sensed that he’s near, if it’s not obvious enough with how loud he is and how much his body is quaking on top of him. Jaebeom pulls his tongue out of Mark’s hole, and Mark whines at the loss, but his whine was quickly cut off when Jaebeom starts sucking, lapping, and biting his rim in alternate motions, and his left hand bating his dick at the same time.

It’s all too much, it’s sensory overload, and Mark is not surprised that he had cum again, twice, in quick successions, his forehead leaning against the tiled wall with one of his hands behind him to grab his husband’s head and keep him in place, while the other is gripping his husband’s wrist that is still moving frantically, an attempt to stop him, but his silent pleas fell on deaf ears, not until the last shiver rippled down his spine and his high was properly ridden out.

Mark needed time to recover, he had come so much in just about an hour, and he relaxed when he feels his husband’s body caging his from behind, his hands drawing circles over his hips, stomach, and chest, his lips pressing kisses against his back, shoulders, and nape.

“Are you okay?” Jaebeom murmurs against his neck, his tongue darting out to taste the omega, and Mark hums, still trying to control his shallow breathing. Jaebeom carefully wraps his arms around him, and Mark lets out a gasp when he finally felt the alpha’s naked member behind him. It’s rock hard, almost throbbing, and the slight hitch on Jaebeom’s breath on his neck totally didn’t go unnoticed too.

“Mark…” Jaebeom groans low on his throat when Mark pushes his ass towards his crotch, his dick sliding at the crack of Mark’s ass. Mark does it again, rather teasingly, circling his ass painfully slow against Jaebeom’s hard-on, and the alpha inhales sharply and grips his hips bruisingly.

“Baby…” Jaebeom kisses his shoulder and Mark smirks when his husband started to meet his thrusts—the kisses against his shoulder turns into small nips, the alpha’s groans vibrating against his skin as he reaches behind him to push Jaebeom closer to him—before slowly grinding his ass up, then down, up and down, and Jaebeom snarls, loudly, making him bury his face on Mark’s neck and sucking on the slightly wet skin.

“Mark—baby—I—” Jaebeom choked on his own breath when Mark directs the bulging head of Jaebeom’s cock against his leaking hole. Mark is aware that he is still very sensitive because of how many times he had released, thanks to his husband, but his dick is still hard, leaking, his body burning with desire once again just by feeling the alpha’s big dick behind him, and Jaebeom hasn’t cum yet, not even once, since he was busy taking care of him and his heart swelled with affection for his alpha—for the last two years of them being together, like an actual married couple—Jaebeom never failed to make him feel loved and taken care of, and him entering this stage is definitely no exception. 

Mark is also aware that he will not be thoroughly satisfied without his husband’s dick buried deep inside him, hitting his spot over and over and feeling his cum deep inside him and filling him up again, and again, and again.

Mark rubs his ass harder against Jaebeom and the alpha is slowly losing all his control, gripping Mark’s ass cheeks and pressing them together for a tighter feel, and rubs the entirety of his pulsating girth in between them.

“Mark…” Jaebeom groans, his grip starting to bruise and Mark can feel his precum drenching the skin of his ass.

“Jaebeom-ah…” Mark grabs his husband’s chin before turning his head to the side to capture the alpha’s lips in a heated kiss, his tongue rubbing against the other man rapidly before pulling away, “Fuck me, please—”

“W-wait, are you su—”

“Yes, yes, please—fuck me, put your cock in me, I need it, please—” Mark was cut off when Jaebeom turns him around, placing his mouth against his once again before reaching down to grab his thighs, and he felt his body being lifted from the ground, his legs wrapping around Jaebeom automatically as the alpha pushes him against the wall, pulling away from their fervid kiss to stare into his eyes, the alpha’s dark orbs dilated with lust, yet there’s a lingering softness in it that doesn’t fail to make Mark’s heart jump out of his chest. Jaebeom then gives him a small smile, leaning towards his space to kiss his forehead, longingly, and Mark rubs a hand on his nape, while the other is at his strong shoulder, and he quickly tilts his head to kiss him as Jaebeom nudges the head of his dick against his twitching hole.

“You’re so wet, oh my God, Mark…” Jaebeom growls with need, and Mark bites his lower lip at the anticipation that started to crawl at his veins—his blood singing—wanting Jaebeom to impale him so, so deep that he would scream, but Jaebeom just continues to rub the head of his cock against him, drenching it with his slick that’s still flowing from his waiting hole.

“Jaebeom—please!”

“Okay, baby, I’m going in…” Jaebeom kisses Mark’s lips as he moves his hips to let the head of his cock in to Mark, and the elder sucked him in greedily, which made Jaebeom let out a howl against his neck, “Fuck, you’re so wet and so fucking tight…” Jaebeom breathes against his skin, and Mark lets his head fall back against the tiled wall with his hands gripping Jaebeom’s strong shoulders as the alpha thrusts in him slowly, his clenching walls squeezing him in deliciously that his husband was forced to stop mid-way.

“Goddamnit,” Jaebeom spits out a curse because he is starting to feel very hot and needy—the way Mark’s hole is clenching around the tip of his member is enough to send sparks flying behind his eyes. Mark takes a deep breath, it’s only been a few days since they last had sex, but they’ve been having sex for years for crying out loud, but having Jaebeom in him is something that he still needs to get used to. Jaebeom’s girth just hits the spot, especially when it’s fully inside him.

However, he’s getting slightly disappointed that his husband stopped when half of his big dick is just halfway inside him. He’s in heat, the burning need inside him is still not fully satiated, and he’s becoming really impatient. 

“Jaebeom…” Mark murmurs against Jaebeom’s neck, before moving to kiss his cheek, and his mouth, before staring right into his black eyes. “I need you deeper…” He removes one of his hands from his husband’s shoulders before placing them on top of his lower stomach, “Here, I want to feel you here, so shove it deep in me,” Mark rubs the same spot, before wiggling his hips and clenching on his ass to get his husband moving.

That seems to do the trick since Jaebeom lets out an animalistic growl, before wrapping both of Mark’s arms around his neck, hooking a leg over his shoulder, and pushing into the omega in one, solid thrust. If their bathroom isn’t soundproof and the neighbors heard Mark’s scream, they would think that he’s being murdered. It just hit the spot like always, but since Jaebeom had shoved it in him forcefully, his prostate was stimulated right away, which sent his body into shocks of pure pleasure—and his heat adds to the stimulation.

“You okay?” Jaebeom asks him, and Mark just nods, still a little overwhelmed but nothing that he can’t handle, so he encourages his husband to move, which the alpha did. Jaebeom pulls out slowly, until it’s just the tip that’s inside the omega, before slamming back in, over and over, the alpha’s mouth sucking bruises on Mark’s neck to gain control of himself, but being inside his omega is always like this, it makes him drown in ecstasy, and Mark being in heat makes him hotter, wetter, and tighter inside, his insides’ vice-like grip at times like this is just sending him to overdrive.

“Mark, damnit,” He releases his mouth from his husband’s now bruised neck before staring at his husband’s now flushed face, bruised lips, and dilated eyes, he looks so beautiful like this, he’s always beautiful, but ten times more when he’s in pleasure, and Jaebeom feels a chill run down his spine with the idea that he is the one responsible for Mark’s sexy moans, groans, and facial expressions.

Jaebeom’s thrusts became more intense and Mark felt like his whole body is on fire. His heat is spiking and he thinks that it’s on its peak, his body recognizing Jaebeom in him and all over him, and his stomach is churning, his insides tightening even more with every jerk of the alpha’s hips, the head of his cock hitting his spot over and over, and Mark tightens his legs and arms around his husband, before letting out incomprehensible moans and pleas for more, more and more.

“Go ahead, Mark, cum for me,” Jaebeom whispers hotly against Mark’s ear, and that was his undoing, he lets out a scream, and his cum spurted out of his untouched cock, the white liquid sputtering all over their chest, and he felt like heaven and hell at the same time, it feels so good, but also kind of painful, because Jaebeom stays still, but his cock is throbbing inside him and ready to release anytime soon, but holding back. He wanted Jaebeom to cum in him, he needed him to cum in him.

“You okay, Markie?” Jaebeom grabs Mark’s chin, making him look at him, but Mark’s eyes are still closed, chest still heaving, and body still spasming from the aftershocks, but he knows he needs more, and what just happened isn’t enough.

Jaebeom was about to ask him one more time when Mark opens his eyes, his arms that are round his neck bringing them closer to seal his lips in a kiss. Mark immediately snakes his tongue inside, tasting the alpha, and Jaebeom lets him be, but what surprised him is when Mark started to roll his hips against the cock that’s still inside him. The alpha tries to pull away, thinking that Mark is still sensitive, and needs a bit more time for another round—but Mark’s hips are now moving frantically, silently begging for him to start moving again, and Jaebeom summons all the Gods that he knows so that he won’t cum right then and there, his knot is starting to swell but it’s just too soon. Mark isn’t fully sated yet, at least 2-3 more rounds—so he wills himself to calm down and uses his strength to pull his husband away, and, with slight regret, pull out of him.

Or at least he tried.

“No,” Mark didn’t allow that to happen, he kept a tight grip around his hips. He managed to stop Mark from bruising his lips, but the omega shakes his head aggressively to prevent Jaebeom from pulling out. “No, don’t pull out, I want more, Jaebeommie! Don’t pull out, please, fuck me more—I—I want your knot… I want it… I want you to knock me up with your knot, Jaebeom—”

Jaebeom doesn’t even know what exactly had happened or how he managed to do it, but in one second he was at his feet, and at the other second, they were on their bed, both wet from the shower, he is surprised that he didn’t slip, but there they were, and he is pinning his beautiful omega on their pristine, gray sheets, one of his hands gripping Mark’s wrists together above his head, his other arm is wrapped around Mark’s waist, angling his hips so that he can bury his cock inside him deeper and assault his sweet spot.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes, Jaebeom, yes.´ Mark is a mess, his moans are the loudest he’s ever heard from him, his nipples are glistening from the shower, and his cock red and swollen and precum is forming at the tip. Him looking this helpless and satisfied is making Jaebeom’s senses blurry and his mind hazy.

“You’re so beautiful and so hot, my love.” Jaebeom licks his lips, and stares at Mark’s pink nipples. Mark looks at him and arched his back, as if he is inviting him in, and Jaebeom happily accepts the offer. He sticks his tongue out and licks Mark’s left nipple, and Mark shudders from head to toe, before Jaebeom bites it, and puts it in his mouth. He sucks on it, as how Saera would sometimes play with Mark’s nipple even though milk won’t come out, and he hates to admit that he got jealous of his own daughter at some point.

“Shit, Jaebeom—wait—” Jaebeom sucks harder, his tongue circling around the perky nub while thrusting his hips faster, harder, and deeper.

“Jaebeom, I’m—I’m cumming again, wait—please—I—” Jaebeom felt it before Mark can even say anything. Mark came again, but this time, nothing came out of his dick. It was a dry orgasm. He releases his mouth from Mark, and his husband is now panting, but he wants to hear him scream for more. Jaebeom switches sides and plays with his omega’s other nipple, but stopped thrusting, he just went as deep as he can, and while sucking Mark’s nipple, he releases his hold from his husband’s waist to jack him off.

“Jaebeom, FUCK! You assh—UGH!” Mark went mute, but his body shook intensely, and he was releasing, he’s cumming and squirting semen like a waterfall. He’s close to passing out at this moment, but Jaebeom has other plans.

“You can’t fall asleep until I get to knot you, Mark, that’s the only time you and I will be fully satisfied, right?” Mark barely heard it but he knows it’s right. He’s exhausted and sore all over, but he needs this, he needs Jaebeom to knot him as he promised. Mark wiggles his bounded hands to signal Jaebeom to free him, and the alpha did, though he was busy kissing his neck and body and his other hand still pumping him. He holds Jaebeom’s face and kisses him, before whispering on his ear.

“Go ahead, Jaebeommie, knot me…” He licks a stripe on the shell of Jaebeom’s ear, “Make me pregnant.”

~*~

Mark was the first to wake up, and he realizes that his husband is still inside him, and he remembers everything.

Well, at least his heat has finished, but they both fell asleep after Jaebeom knotted him a few hours ago. It was slightly painful, but being connected with his husband through this is one of the best things ever.

“You awake, Mark?” Jaebeom must’ve sensed his movement and woke up, and he felt strong arms around him and a peck on his neck, “I’m sorry, I fell asleep as soon as I knotted you. Do you feel pain anywhere? I know you’re sore right now, I’m sorry, I’ll pull out in a bit, okay?” Jaebeom slowly pulls out and Mark lets out a chuckle and moan—and he also blushed when he felt Jaebeom’s cum flowing out of his sore ass. Jaebeom turns him around with a concerned look on his face, caressing his face and kissing him all over.

“I’m sorry, you still look tired, I’ll clean you up here and I’ll ask our maids to bring breakfast here in bed, just give me—” Mark cut his husband off by hugging him and kissing him soundly on the lips.

“Hey you worrywart! I’m fine, I’m a bit sore but… Last night was one of the most amazing sex that we had since we get together, so I absolutely love it.” Mark gives Jaebeom an eskimo kiss, 

“Thank you for taking care of me while I’m in heat. You had to endure your knot for hours… and that isn’t easy, right? I appreciate it, my love.” Mark kisses the alpha again, and Jaebeom fell in love with Mark all over again.

“Anything for you, baby. I love you so much, and that will never change, okay?” He reassures Mark, and he gets a lovely giggle in return.

“I love you too, Jaebeommie.”

Jaebeom smiles, and screams internally that he’s the luckiest alpha alive.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> That is such a cliche ending lol and I personally think I could've done better over-all, but life sucks at times and doesn't go the way you want to. I'll make up for it with my other fics soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
